Sino-Indian Proxy War
The Sino-Indian Proxy War (22nd June 2029 – 1st January 2037), was a proxy war primarily fought between the Republic of India and the People's Republic of China for economic and political domination of south East Asia. While both sides claim victory China's sphere of influence greatly expanded leading to the formation of the Chinese lead United Asian Cooperative (UAC). Timeline Myanma Civil War Main Article: Myanma Civil War The proxy war officially began on the 22nd June 2029 after a failed military coup in Myanmar lead to the outbreak of a civil war. Taiwanese Coup Main Article: Taiwan Unionist Coup D'état On 1st March 2031, a coup d'état in the Republic of China was staged about two weeks before the scheduled Taiwanese Independence Referendum. Within 2 days the People's Republic of China and allied forces successfully took control of the Island. Indo-Bangladesh War Main Article: Indo-Bangladesh War Bangladesh's support for Myanma Liberation Forces and Rakhine People's Army, which India designated as terror groups, lead to increased tensions between the nations. The 2032 floods coupled with rising sea water further crippled the Bangladeshi nation, both economically and militarily. The sea expanded as far as the Indian border, cutting Bangladesh in half. On the 8th January 2033 Indian forces entered Bangladesh starting the short lived conflict which resulted in the Indian annexation of the region and subsequent establishment of the Protectorate of Bangladesh. The war saw the end of Coalition involvement in the Sino-Indian proxy war. Conflict in Sri Lanka Main Article: Conflict in Sri Lanka After a failed Chinese backed coup in Sri Lanka on the 8th August 2033, a conflict would break out between the Indian backed National Front and the Chinese backed People's Front. India would intervene in the conflict in late December, sending over 50,000 forces to the Island. Four months after the original attempted coup Indian forces entered the parliament building of Sri Lanka and dissolved the government, replacing it with a temporary military junta under the command of Admiral Soonil Bhokare to supposedly restore order. Just under a week after the Indian seizure of power the Protectorate of Sri Lanka was established and the government reinstated, although Sri Lanka remained a puppet of India. The conflict itself would continue up until the end of the Sino Indian Proxy War Himalayan War Main Article: The Himalayan War On the 7th December 2034, the Bhutanese People's Liberation Army (BPLU) took control of Lhuntse and the surrounding area, declaring the People's Republic of Bhutan. Under the request of the Bhutanese government, India joined the war on the 28th February 2035 sending 48,000 'Peacekeeping Forces' to Thimphu. On the 3rd of March, a coalition of China, Nepal, Pakistan and Myanmar issued a joint ultimatum to India requesting the withdrawal of their forces from Bhutan. The Indian government issued no response, so on the 11th March a Sino-Nepalese task force entered Bhutan. Hoping for a swift victory and end to the war, India would invade Nepal 19th Novermber. While initially overwhelmed the Nepalese Army would eventualy manage to slow the Indian advance using both the mountainous terrain as well as local communist militias until reinforcements arrived Taking advantage of India's weakened state several dormant Indian insurgent groups, including the newly formed United Communist Party of India (UCPI) and the NSCN, broke their respective ceasefires with the government in the March 2036, beginning a large scale internal conflict in India. The build up of forces on the Pakistani border was not taken well by it’s government. Angered by both India’s annexation of Bangladesh as well as attacks on Muslims within Kashmir, Pakistan’s military would enter Indian controlled Kashmir on the 5th of May, triggering one of the most bloody conflicts of the war. By October 2036, With no clear end in sight and the Chinese economy beginning to fail, a plan, known as the Zangnan Offensive, was devised by the People's Liberation Army to swiftly end the war. The offensive was a decisive victory for the Chinese, with India agreeing to an armistice in late December. Aftermath Both China and India would invest large amounts of money into the regions that had been damaged by the conflict. China would also go onto aid India’s clean up of serveral rebel and insurgent groups considered extreme. In a speech by Wu Yazhu, the President would state “We (China) view the both this war and our conflict with India over the past decade as a massive political blunder. Both countries have suffered greatly as a result of our conflict. We must come together in solidarity and overcome our differences if we are to build a greater future.” His sentiment is often echoed by both Chinese and Indian officials alike. India would rejoin as a observer to the Shanghai Pact in 2039 with China even supporting its full membership in 2040.Category:China Category:India Category:Sino-Indian Proxy War Category:Conflicts